


What Really Happened in the Department of Mysteries

by Mxdnxght_Moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxdnxght_Moon/pseuds/Mxdnxght_Moon
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has experienced many things in his life. He's lived a very long time, of course a man would experience many things! He just didn't think he would be experiencing.. this
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	What Really Happened in the Department of Mysteries

He jogged quietly through one of the many doors hidden within the Department of Mysteries, green eyes noting the wreckage in each room he entered. Following the noise of spell fire, he paused at the door way.

In his line of sight was Lucius Malfoy under a _Tarantallegra_ curse with his red haired friend, Ron, laughing uncontrollably at the tap dancing blonde. He conveniently ignored the eccentric Bellatrix, who was knocked out near one of the shelves. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Remus and Tonks on the sidelines, their wildly overgrown hair obscuring their vision. Voldemort, the bald wanker, was running a long fingered hand over his face in irritation. He turned to look at an exasperated Dumbledore in disbelief, raising an eyebrow as the old wizard did _nothing._

Damnit.

"Okay, _stop-_ No! Wands away, damnit! Voldemort, I _see_ you, wand _away."_ He put his hands together in front of his face, looking up to the ceiling. "I do not have enough coffee for this." He breathed in deeply, collecting himself. 

Voldemort continued to look on silently.

"Look, I have tacos, it's like-" he checked the watch he didn't have, "too damn early for this o-clock, I will _give_ them to you if we can reschedule this for like-" He pointed at Voldemort. "Just do your Halloween thing dude, I thought we had an unspoken agreement."

Voldemort continued to look on silently. Again.

Albus Dumbledore has entered a new level of confused.

Ron has passed out from laughing.

Luscious Lucius is still dancing.

Dumbledore has officially lost it. 

"Harry, _what?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add to this later but it was haunting me and I said so WHAT and now here it is


End file.
